


Looking into the Past and Future

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Best Branch of Time [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Feelings of Hopefulness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Into The Spardaverse Week, Memories, Sparda being a bit of a dork, The attack on the manor is revisited, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Sparda watches his teenage sons spar and train. His minds goes back to the day he almost lost it all as he ponders on what fate might hold for his boys.
Relationships: Dante & Sparda (Devil May Cry), Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Best Branch of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Looking into the Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, baby!
> 
> Today's prompt: Fate

Sparda sat at the marble porch, watching his sons spar with wooden swords. At the ages of thirteen, the old demon couldn't help but think how fast his boys were growing. It filled him with great pride but also great sadness. He finds himself revisiting old memories of holding them when they were little nestlings.

As he watched the two boys, his mind drifted to five years ago. When the attack on his family and home happened.

\----------------------------

_ Sparda entered the portal to return to Red Grave. Nothing came from his little mission in the Underworld and all he wanted to do was go home and hold Eva. _

_ The second he flew through the portal, he was met with devastation. Homes were burning and citizens were running in terror. _

_ He spotted a woman below being chased by a demon. Quickly, he dove down and crushed the demon's skull, killing instantly. _

_ He glanced at the terrified woman and commanded  _ **_"Go find shelter! Quickly, now!"_ **

_ The woman ran in a random direction and Sparda could only hope that she'd find safety. Right now, he had a more pressing matter. He could sense demons heading in a VERY specific direction. He took to the sky to get a better vantage point. He felt his soul drop at what he saw. _

_ In the distance, he saw the manor burning. _

_ He let out an enraged roar before making a dash for the manor. _

_ As he got close, he could see a small figure. He immediately knew who it was. _

_ He dove for the small pack of demons and used his sword to sever them in half with ease. _

_ "Father!" a little voice called out. _

_ Sparda turned behind him to see Vergil. Little Vergil…  _

_ The boy was devoid of his usual black shirt and was clutching the Yamato in his bloodied hands. The terrified look in the child's eyes, made the demon's heart twinge. _

_**"Vergil!"** Sparda blurted **"Where are your mother and Dante?"** _

_ Vergil shakily pointed towards the burning manor. _

_ Sparda clenched his fists before lifting Vergil into his arms. The boy instinctively clung to his father as Sparda rushed for the manor, silently hoping… _

_ His ears picked up a feminine voice. Eva! _

_ Sparda burst through the charred doors and immediately slashed at the demons that surrounded his wife, killing them. _

_ Eva looked up at her savior "Sparda!" _

_ "Mama!" Vergil cried out. _

_ Sparda pulled Eva into his arms in a warm embrace. When she pulled away he asked **"Where's Dante?"** _

_ Eva gestured for Sparda to follow him. She brought him to their wardrobe and opened the doors to reveal Dante, shaking like a leaf. _

_ "Dad!" Dante shouted. _

_ Vergil squirmed from Sparda's arms "Dante!" _

_ Dante immediately held his brother as he sobbed "I'm sorry, I bothered you!" _

_ Vergil froze at the apology before muttering "That's not important right now…" _

_ Sparda glanced out the doors towards a burning Red Grave. He had to take care of this. He lifted his boys into his arms and turned his gaze towards Eva **"Come on"** _

_ He brought the three to the entrance of the wine cellar. He placed the boys down before dashing to retrieve something. He was back in an instant and handed the Rebellion to Dante. The sword was so much taller that the small boy… _

_ Dante clung to Sparda's jacket "Where are you going?!" _

_ Sparda offered a comforting smile as he knelt to the twins level **"I need to make sure the rest of Red Grave is safe"** _

_ Dante tugged on Sparda's sleeve, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_ Sparda ruffled the twins' hair **"It'll be alright…"** he glanced up at Eva **"You know what to do?"** _

_ Eva nodded as she gestured to the boys to follow her "Come on. It's okay" _

_ Sparda closed and locked the cellar doors. He procured a ward to keep any more demons from his home. _

_ He turned his attention towards the burning Red Grave. _

\--------------------------

It took some doing, but Sparda managed to defeat enough demons for the horde to retreat. A lot of humans died that night but the people managed to move on from the disaster.

When he returned to the manor, he opened the cellar doors to be greeted by the Yamato and Rebellion pointed at his throat. Dante and Vergil, on instinct, readied an attack on whoever opens the cellar doors. When they saw that it was their father, the two pounced into his arms in tears.

After that day, the boys practically demanded that he train them. With Eva's approval, he trained each boy individually. He taught Vergil how to wield the Yamato and Dante how to wield the Rebellion.

Of course, he always made sure to make for them to be kids at Eva's request. A request he wouldn't dare deny.

Now, five years later, the boys have improved greatly. They still needed a bit of work, but they were well on their way to being great swordsmen. Both their styles differed from one another but also complimented each other greatly.

Vergil's attacks were refined and rivaled even the greatest samurai, built for speed. While Dante's were much more brutish and hard-hitting, the focus being on strength. Complete opposites but also similar.

Sparda couldn't help but feel a swell of paternal pride at how far his sons have come from those little infants.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he noticed Dante and Vergil returning to the manor.  _ Guess they finished sparring…  _

The boys sat in the adjacent porch chairs and wiped the sweat from their faces.

As Sparda's mind began to drift elsewhere, he heard Vergil ask "How is our progress, father?"

Sparda cocked his head slightly "Hmm?" if he was being honest, he wasn't paying attention to their training.

Dante leaned back in his chair as he took a bite of jerky "You space out, pops?"

Sparda blinked before quietly chuckling "You could say that, son…" he looked into the distance "My mind is elsewhere today"

Vergil gulped down the last of his water before asking "Is it something to be concerned about?"

Sparda shook his head "No. I assure you, this old demon is just being reminiscent"

"Of…?"

A slight downcast look crossed Sparda's face and the boys knew he was thinking of that day and how he almost lost everything.

Sparda sighed "You two are growing so fast…"

Dante cocked his head and Vergil raised his eyebrow. It wasn't like Sparda to dwell on something like that.

Sparda grinned impishly "No matter. You'll always be my little nestlings"

Almost immediately, the boys' faces grew red "Father!" "Come on, pops!"

Sparda continued to grin at his boys' reactions.

Whatever the future held for his sons, he would be there.


End file.
